Episode 179: Tuesdays with Luncho
"Tuesday with Luncho" was originally released on December 15, 2013. Description Can you feel it? Can you fee-ee-eeeeel it? The warmth? The kindness? The magic of Candlenights has begun its wondrous machinations. Suggested Talking Points Countdown, Mobile Birthday, Warped Tour, Two Travises for Christmas, Lopez Theft, The JNCO Collapse, Yahoo Answers Appreciation Outline 05:00 - Hey brothers, I've been dating a woman for about six months and things are going well. Problem: her birthday is a week before Christmas, so in the past it's been lumped in with the holiday. Any ideas for how to make her birthday special and have it stand out from the holidays? Right now I'm planning on taking her out for dinner, but not sure what else to do. Thanks. -- Timing Troubles In Texas 11:32 - Y - Sent in by Elizabeth Scott, from Yahoo Answers user Seline Lola Pasmen, who asks: Is it normal to hang out with your lunch lady? okay, so i wanna go to warped tour with my lunch lady, but we're both still debating either or not it's illegal. so, is it? Additional Details: she wont go to jail will she? cause she listens to really cool bands and stuff 18:32 - I have been in a relationship for six years, but we have never spent a Christmas together. We started dating in high school, and have always gone to our respective families homes for the holiday. We've continued to do so now that we've graduated. This has been fine, but we'd really like to start spending this major holiday together, and are struggling on the 'how.' We live in Washington, her parents live in California, and mine are in Oregon, so splitting time on the holiday is an option. We aren't ready to have Christmas on our one, so at some point one of us will be the child that didn't come home for Christmas that year. To add complications, her dad's birthday happens to fall on Christmas. Now that all of you are married, presumably splitting some holiday time between in-laws, how have you and your significant doesn't finish the question -- Stumped In Spokane 27:13 - MZ - Sponsored by Hulu. Sponsored by Duckfeed.tv. Personal message from Aidan. Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Advertisement for Jordan Jesse Go. 34:29 - Y - Sent in by Christopher Baker, from Yahoo Answers user X, who asks: WHAT HAPPENED TO FASHION??? Firstly, if you get offended or butt hurt by this question- don't answer!!! But my question is an honest one. What the hell happened to fashion? I mean everytime I turn on the tv or go out, people are dressed up awful. Men are wearing skinny jeans, ugly coloured chinos, tacky v necks, have the worst hairstyles, wearing awful looking flannel shirts and stupid looking snapbacks. And to make this worse, it seems to be considered as "cool and hip." What the f***? I consider myself to be old school. I mean honestly, look back at 2003-2004. Fashion was so cool and NORMAL looking. No one wore any of the above listed clothes. Everyone wore normal looking jeans, loose cargo pants, long sleeves, normal looking baseball caps etc. What the hell happened? Whenever I go to a store or go online to find clothes, I can NEVER find anthing that I want. Every jeans or trousers in stores are skinny jeans, chinos or have the refuses to read slur looking tapered leg effect. I mean EVERY men's trouser is now frickin tapered!!! I can never find a trouser with the standard leg cut anymore. Even loose, regular jeans are all tapered. Or when looking for a hat, everything is a snapback. I hate these goofy looking hats. I am desperately looking for a normal hat. Like these ones worn by Linkin Park in this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncj7cIt6CNo Now it seems that people love to dress up up in a bizarre manner and even bands like Linkin Park enjoy the hipster trend. So what the hell happened? Anyone out share the same feelings as me? 43:33 - Y - Sent in by Steven Emmerich, from Yahoo Answers user Wut, who asks: What Do You Like The Most About Yahoo Answers? For me, it helps me to spend my time 49:26 - Housekeeping 54:04 - FY - Sent in by Sam Grub, from Yahoo Answers user Mandy, who asks: What are dogs made out of? Quotes On Preparing To Die Trivia Deep Cuts * Travis references a Yahoo Answers user asking about putting pizza crust in their butt, which was read in Episode 51: Real Talk Live: Face 2 Face. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Extreme Restraints